


A Letter to the Person I Love

by whippedforsaida



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippedforsaida/pseuds/whippedforsaida
Summary: For Minatozaki Sana
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 10





	A Letter to the Person I Love

I never believed in love that was portrayed on movies and stories.

A love that will make your heart skip a beat. A love that will make the world go stop or slow.

But when I saw your eyes, it was all that it took me to believe that love could do you weird things.

—  
It was a winter evening. I was walking, trying to get home on time.

I never mind being alone, but that night, It felt different.

When your eyes met mine, warm feeling washed over me.

Your eyes twinkles brighter than the stars and street lights combined —I knew this night gave me something different.

I saw you standing alone by the bus stop. Something inside me urged to walk up to you, but on my cowardliness, I just stood by your side with a safe space between us.

You seem to be tired—your body language gives it—but your eyes, they drop hints as if you could still be up until the break of dawn to talk about things that sparks up your interest.

A low and shy voice cut me off from my trance, "Hi," you greeted me, "what can I help you?" You asked and I realized that I was looking at you for more than how much it should be.

Words are racing from my mouth, stumbling to find a better reason as to why I'm looking at you, after all, I just saw you.

"I-I'm sorry..." I trailed and awkwardness are growing between us. I scratched the back of my head, cleared my throat and forced myself to look in front.

After a few minutes I heard a giggle —what a sweet sound— I whipped my head at your direction and saw you smiling, looking at me.

"I-is there something on my face?" I asked, trying to get rid of a possible crumb I still have.

"Hmm... Yes." You answered me and moved closer, lifting your left hand and higher, "this." and you pinched my cheek.

I looked at you in shock, but you just crinkled your nose and giggled, I just laughed at what you did.

—  
It became our routine since that night. Seeing each other on that same stop, on that same shed.

I will walk you home after we taking our dinner, for you insist that I should eat more, for my height, you say.

We walked side by side. Laughing loudly at everything that goes inside our head.

It's incredible how your laugh makes my day even brighter. How your smile makes the sun backout and lose its job.

Oh God only knows how much I would give just to see that everyday.

—  
Day by day you've completed me. Like how puzzle pieces are fit on their designated places.

You made me whole.

And that one night we were strolling. Starry night sky was there to witness as I asked you bravely,

"Minatozaki Sana, will you be my girlfriend?"

I was met with silence when you halted, and I have never felt that nervous before.

I thought I did the wrong move, I thought I should've—

"I thought you'll never ask." I was cut off with your reply and a tight hug after.

I've never felt so happy to have you.

—  
On the days of our sunshine turning into a rainy day. I witnessed how fragile you are.

How thunder and lightning scares you, I would hold your hand.

How bugs would put a scared face on you, and how you'll softly call me to get rid of it, of course I will, who would want to see you scared?

How little things affected you, because of how soft you are, I'm here to protect you.

How our little misunderstandings are turning into fights, I would just hug you and we'll be alright.

—  
How could someone even hurt you? You don't deserve what the world is giving you.

You don't deserve this hardships that you're having, you deserve a better life.

—  
We've been through everything, love. Smallest to biggest fights of our relationship, we've been through all of it,

But I thought we had the biggest, I was wrong, because it was yet to unfold.

—  
It was our anniversary, we decided to visit your old town in Japan.

On our way to airport, we were so excited to be able to visit your country. Imagining how your old town looks like now.

One moment, we were very happy, and the second, all I saw was blinding light coming from your right side, speeding towards us.

It was all fast, I wasn't able to grab you, and all I remember was pitch black.

I woke up, feeling numb and a dry eye, fatigue washing over me. I was in a white room, and then I remembered.

"Dahyun..." I heard a my mom said with a sob.

"Mom, where's Sana?" I asked, and she bursted into tears, crying loudly. "M-mom, please tell me, where is she?" I choke back a sob.

"I'm sorry, daughter, but she's..." My dad trailed.

"No. No!" I said, trying so hard not to believe them. I sat up immediately, feeling every pain all over my body.

"Please, rest for now, daughter." My dad, whose also evidently cried, placed his palm above my shoulder.

—  
That recovery wasn't easy. How can I recover when you weren't there?

How can I recover knowing that you weren't able to survive?

Please tell me how, love.

—

Now that you're up there, I know you're up there, love.

Maybe God just needs His angel back, maybe it's time you have to put a smile on someone's face there, love.

I just hope I could send this letter to you up there.

We'll meet again soon, my Sana.

Your Love,  
Kim Dahyun.


End file.
